Some very special cares
by unkwnown-xyz
Summary: Naruto x Sakura Lemon pretty much PWP Don't read it if this bothers you
1. Chapter 1

**Some very special cares**

****

**_Naruto_** **_X Sakura – Lemon – PWP – Don't read it if this bothers you… _**

_English is not my 1st language and this not beta-readed_…_so there might be some grammar/spelling errors, I'll try my best but my advance I present my apologies for some potential awful mistakes._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Off in a mission for the Godaime in the hidden village of Kumo, Sakura and Naruto were getting back at their inn when they were suddenly attack by a group a rebel ninjas from Mizu no Kuni.  
Despite their number it only took a few moments for the young apprentice of Tsunade and the one who was considered himself since his prime childhood as the future Hokage of Konoha to take down those second rate ninjas, although Naruto in brief moment of inattention felt like a light sting coming from a sort of strange aqueous needle jutsu that those ninjas were using.

As he barely felt this very lightly sting the energetic blonde ninja didn't care about it and start walking toward the inn with his pink haired teammate. But as they advanced the young man slowly felt his strengths leaving him and when they finally arrived he was livid and totally exhausted. Since he was so tired out Naruto took the direction of his room in order to get some rest but seeing him like this kinda worried Sakura who decided that it might be better to examine him.  
- Naruto are you ok ? You look totally beat up and yet you were on top form just a while ago. I should check on you.  
- Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm just feeling a little tired I'll be better after some rest.  
- I really don't think so, this fatigue is abnormal and it would be better that I examine you.  
- It's really not necessary Sakura-chan it was nothing…  
- Was nothing ? So there is something ?  
- Umm…during the fight with those rebel ninjas…er …I was kinda hit by a sort of sting…but I barely felt it…it's probably nothing….  
- And you say this NOW ? You dumbass !!!  
- Sakura-chan…  
- Enough come with me in my room I'll examine you.  
Naruto try to protest but the look on Sakura face told him that it would be in his best interest to not push it too far.  
- So Naruto where is this sting ? Show me.  
- Do you really need to see it ? Can't just give me some meds ?  
- Before giving you any meds I need to know what you have….so show me that damn sting before I get angry we both know what happen when I get angry. Says the pink Kunoichi with an authoritative voice remembering Tsunade to Naruto.  
- Umm…this is…er…  
- Stop acting like a child Naruto, you're 17 for god sake. Just show me that damn sting I won't hurt you, sissy boy.  
- But it's kinda embarrassing Sakura-chan…it's…on…my…  
- Enough, just tell me where it is.  
Naruto didn't answer anything and just point toward his crotch while blushing madly.

Before his obvious embarrassment Sakura couldn't help her from laughing at the situation.  
- This is not funny Sakura-chan. Said the blonde ninja with an embarrassed voice.  
- Hum…is the almighty future Hokage afraid that I look at his "wee wee" ? Said the pink haired ninja with a teasing voice.  
- It's really NOT funny !!  
- Come on Naruto, loose your pants so I could examine you.  
- But Sakura-chan…  
- Enough Naruto, it's not like it's the first one that I'll see and I really need to examine you…I promise that I won't tease you anymore.  
Knowing that there would be no point in trying to protest Naruto decided let Sakura examine him.

Naruto was now sitting on the bed his pants and shorts on his ankles, approaching him the young Kunoichi couldn't help her from staring at her teammate male attribute who even at rest was of a substantial size and instantly her inner "rather kinky" mind was wandering about the size of it in erection.  
- Well well…looks like the future Hokage is a "big" boy. Said Sakura with a teasing voice again.  
- Sakura-chan you promised me that you wouldn't tease me anymore. Said a very blushing Naruto.  
- That was a compliment, you idiot…I'm fact I'm pretty sure that women think of you as a God send gift. Said the pink haired girl on a more sexy voice this time.  
Naruto blush even more if that was possible at that comment and try to babble some answer…seeing his embarrassment Sakura understood that he was probably still a virgin, well maybe not for a long time anymore she thought.  
Suddenly remembering the purpose of this situation her mind got back to the exam and she slowly took the sex of Naruto in her hands in order to find the sting. The contact of the graceful and delicate hands of Sakura on his cock, the very girl he fell in love the first time he saw her and the one he was fantasying about since he had hit the puberty was too much for the blond ninja who couldn't stop himself from having a massive erection. His face was now colored in a dark shade of crimson as try to babble some excuses.  
- I'm really sorry Sakura-chan…I…just…I couldn't help myself…I'm so…  
- It's ok Naruto, it's a natural reaction you don't have to be sorry...plus this way it'll be easier for me tolocate sting…ah found it.  
The talented young medic identify almost immediately recognize a common type of poison used mainly in Mizu no Kuni and hopefully Tsunade had taught her years ago how to treat that. The hand of Sakura start to glow with green chakra around and with an accurate precision she injected the antidote in the micro sting curing all trace of the poison.  
- That's it, see it's wasn't that terrible. You should get better in just a few seconds.

Without any thinking the young girl instinctively put a light kiss where the sting was on Naruto's still much erected cock and if it was possible his hard-on get even stronger after this action. Seeing the state of Naruto after her impulsive behaviour, the sight of this magnificent cock before her and the feeling of wetness that was slowly rising in her pussy Sakura decided to take her treatment a little bit further.  
- It looks fine but I'll do one more exam to be sure to be sure that everything works perfectly. Said the young Kunoichi with a very sexy tone full of promises.  
Naruto was asking himself if the was not a dream when he suddenly felt Sakura's hot tongue licking all along his shaft and then he was no longer capable of any coherent thoughts, completely electrified by the sheer pleasure that Sakura was giving him at the moment. Seeing the pleasure deforming his face the pink haired girl decided to not make him languish any longer and took the entire tip of his cock in her mouth, starting to tenderly caressing it with her tongue at first and then slowly swallows his thick but very soft shaft.  
Naruto was on Cloud Nine, the sensation of being in Sakura's hot and wet mouth and her tongue caressing his cock was above all he has ever imagined in his dreams. The pink haired girl was now greedily sucking on all of his length , sliding back slowly each time before repeating the process. This was a heavenly sensation for Naruto and the vision of this pink Goddess kneeling before him his cock entering back and forth in her angelic mouth and the fact she was doing it with pure delectation was increasing his pleasure by thousand of millions fold.

After a few minutes of this divine treatment Naruto felt that he'll be soon over the edge.  
- Sakura-chan….wait…I'm gonna…  
The young Kunoichi was touched by the ingenuousness of Naruto trying to warn her about his imminent ejaculation. But it was out of question that she deprives him from the pleasure of cumming in her mouth, more especially as she was eager to taste his semen since she thought it would be as delightful as his marvellous cock. She sucks a little bit more on his length and soon she felt it vibrated as Naruto couldn't hold it any longer and came copiously in her mouth. The blond ninja was beyond the nirvana as was feeling himself keep cumming, watching Sakura swallowing his seeds without wasting any drop of his nectar and cleaning with application his cock and the last trace of his orgasm.

Once she had finished it, the pinked haired Kunoichi unhooked her pretty red shirt revealing her gorgeous breast and put Naruto's mouth on her right nipple and he instinctively sucks it.  
- It's your turn to take care of me Naruto. Said Sakura with smooth voice.  
For sure this must heaven thought Naruto, I'm dead and this is heaven…but ultimately none of this mattered because right now dead or not he was right here with Sakura and the night was still young…

_To continue ?_

* * *

**Hope you guys like it and that wasn't too much grammar errors.**

**Reviews are of course appreciated **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto**_ _**X Sakura – Lemon – PWP – Don't read it if this bothers you…**_

_English is not my first language and this not beta-readed_…_.so I'm very sorry for the potential awful grammar errors._

_**Chapter 2**_

Naruto was still sucking eagerly on Sakura's milky breast just like a baby while she was gently caressing his hair, moaning in pleasure. After taking great care of each of her petite breast Naruto decided that his was time for him to discover the rest of his teammate glorious body and laid-off his trademarked orange jacket revealing Sakura a well toned torso and a perfect six-pack, grinning while she was watching him with concupiscence.

- You seems to like what see Sakura-chan....but it's not fair that I'm the only one naked.

With that said he started the remove her sexy pink skirt discovering a pair of innocent white cotton panties who were giving her an angelic look; but the aureole on her panties was showing him that his angel was not so innocent. Kneeling between her thighs Naruto was not stop able to restraint himself from inhaling the entrancing fragrance of Sakura's sweet nectar.

- Stop doing that Naruto....it's embarrassing.

- Then stop smelling so damn good Sakura-chan.

Said the blonde ninja, his nose sticked against her pussy just before he started to run his tongue on her soaked panties.

- Hummm, Sakura chan that even better than ramen.

- Naruto....stop...playing...I....neeed to...

He didn't let finish her sentence and teared up her panties, discovering her perfect pink pussy oozing of desire. Without any delay he gently began to lick her vulva, savoring her heavenly taste while Sakura was moaning like a kitten under the action of Naruto. He was eagerly lapping her, gently searching every part of her pussy with his hot tongue. He didn't have any previous experience with this sort of caress but he was making for hit with his enthusiasm from what Sakura's moans were telling him. The pinkette girl was in pure ecstasy, feeling her orgasm approaching as her feet were twitching from the sheer pleasure she was experiencing ; when her blonde teammate start to gently suck on her sensible clit she couldn't stop herself from cumming instantly in Naruro's mouth, trembling as the violence of her orgasm was taking her in another world for the utter joy of the young boy.

As Sakura was coming from cloud nine Naruto's was still savoring the fruits of orgasm, lapping her sweet nectar like it was ambrosia, making her even more horny again and only wishing for Naruto to take her.

- Naruto....please.... I need you... I want to fell you inside me.

Looking at this young goddess asking him to make love to her was spectacle beyond anything he had been dreaming so many nights since he had known Sakura. Not wanting to make his pink princess waits any longer, he gently placed himself between her soft thighs, his hard cock flirting with her soaking pussy. Knowing that she was not a virgin, he looked at her big green eyes he started to slowly push the head of his cock into her sweet hot canal as it was opening up for him. Naruto couldn't help of groan of pleasure as he was gently sliding in Sakura's tight wet pussy while she was breathing heavily, feeling Naruto's glorious cock stretching the walls of her pussy like never before.

- Hummmm....you're really a big boy Naruto, she said smilling in pleasure. I've never my pussy filled like this...it's so good....hummmm

- Sakura-chan.... you're tight... so good around me....I'm in heaven...hummm

- Take me Naruto....make me cum again.

Under the encouragements of the young girl, Naruto started to give her long gentle strokes, letting her sweet pussy accommodating to his growth. With each stroke Sakura was feeling her pussy completely filled by his hard cock and she couldn't help the cries of pleasure escaping from her mouth who were sounding like music to Naruto. Lost in ecstasy the pinkette started to close her thin soft legs against Naruto's waist, wanting to feel even more of him. For his part the blonde ninja was submerged by the feeling of pussy around his cock and the knowing of the pleasure she was experiencing because of him as started to make his trust inside her a little more vigorous. They were both panting in pleasure, moaning, groaning... as Naruto felt that he woudn't be able to resist much longer; gently he once more took her breast in his mouth, gently sucking her ultra-sensitive nipple. The combination of this action and his deep long strokes in her pussy were enough to send Sakura over the edge as started to cries in ecstasy when her orgasm hit her. She was shaking while her pussy was clamping Naruto's cock when he couldn't retain himself from cumming too, letting himself go in Sakura's tender pussy in a animalistic raw. She could feel Naruto warmed and abundant semen filling her pussy with satisfaction as they were both enjoying this intimacy , Naruto still deep inside as her legs and arms were around him.

After a few minutes of contentment in silence, the two lovers were finally catching up their breath. Naruto was blushing, not sure how to act with Sakura and realizing that he had finally lost his virginity....and with the girl of his dreams. Seeing Naruto's shyness, the pinkette decided to talk first.

- If I knew what you were hiding underneath those horrid orange rags, I would have do this a lot sooner, she said smiling gently.

Still a little bit in shock after this mind-blowing sex with his pink goddess, Naruto was only able to babble.

- So....this means....we'll do it again Sakura-chan ?

- Of course you idiot, she said smiling. After a first time I would be crazy to not want to....plus I have to take of the future Hokage.

Joy was irradiating on Naruto's face as he was already thinking of enjoying Sakura's body once again.

- Sakura-chan....could you....

- Could I what Naruto-sama ? She said grinning.

- Could you...with your mouth....again...

Looks like that our future Hokage loves that I suck his cock. Naruto was blushing like crazy as she was watching him with her emerald eyes.

- It's a chance that I love sucking it so much.

And saying that she crawled between his legs, smiling as she was admiring once again his proud erect cock, coated of their love juice. She took him in her sweet hot mouth, savoring the taste of his sperm and her juice, as she start to gently sucking his cock while watching him moaning.

- Is this what you want Naruto-sama ?

- Yes...Sakura-chan....please...

Not wanting to be cruel she engulfed him once again in her mouth, delighted. The night was still young...

_To be continued.... ?_

**Hope you guys liked it ;)**

**Do I need to say that reviews are appreciated ? **


End file.
